Conventionally, as disclosed in Patent document 1, a fuel injection device includes a nozzle body, a nozzle needle, and a cylinder. In the fuel injection device, the nozzle needle moves in the nozzle body in an axial direction of the nozzle body by a pressure of a fuel introduced in a pressure control chamber defined by a cylinder. Thus, an injection of the fuel injected from an injection hole is started and stopped according to the nozzle needle removed from and seated on a seat portion included in the nozzle body.